Effy In Waterloo Road
by shadayaaa
Summary: When blunt, sarcastic, angst and sometimes just plain rude Effy Bridges is plucked out of Bristol and is forced to start Year 12 in Scotland at Waterloo Road she isn't exactly ecstatic but despite everything much loved, football playing, popular Jack McAllister takes an instant liking to her along with Imogen and the gang. Effy and Barry though do not. Can she survive?


I stared at my toast accusingly, like it just admitted to using the last of the milk. 'Hurry up and eat your breakfast!' My mum complained in a hurried manner, 'You can't be late on your first day of school!' No it wasn't the toasts fault that I was now left with this god awful, chewy, seed filled toasted bread, it was my mum and the unhealthy intake of Tetley tea she takes in the morning.

'I'm not hungry.' I sighed.

'You have to eat your breakfast, your amnemic. You passed out last time remember?' She said.

'Please...' I said in a whiny voice.

'Fine.' She caved, 'Just take an extra iron tablet.' She reasoned. I looked at her incredulously.

'I don't think it works like that.' I explained to her as I leaned against the counter, she just gave me a pained expression.

'Ugh fine, just take the rest of my Tea.' She muttered forcing it into my hands, 'I really don't need a lecture from your father about you collapsing on your first day of school.' I didn't resist and took a massive gulp. I grimaced at the sharpness of the taste and added four teaspoons of sugar in it before downing it quickly. 'Right have you got your stuff?' She asked in a hurried tone.

'What stuff?' I asked walking over to my shoes, 'Its my first day.' She just rolled her eyes and she grabbed her car keys as I did the laces to my black, matte, Doc Martins. When I finished I grabbed my empty bag and took a quick glance at my reflection before heading to the door. My chestnut hair was wavy and barely passed my shoulders and my makeup was quite natural; foundation; mascarra; lip tint. My moss green eyes were still profound though. I was wearing the schools burgundy jumper which was a size too big with the schools crest sowed into it and a black pleated skirt, the jumper seemed to cover up most of the skirt. I didn't mind though, I quite liked it. I had black knee high socks on and my Docs, of course. Slinging the soon to be filled rucksack over my shoulders I followed after my mums lead and got into the car.

'You excited?' My mum asked, forcing conversation. I didn't feel very angst this morning so I just gave an honest reply.

'Yes and no, I've got this nervous feeling in my stomach that's also mixed with this excitement. I mean its mad enough that I'm starting year twelve let alone moving all the way from Bristol to Scotland, nothing I can't handle.' I finished, realising that I was on the verge of rambling.

'I can kind of relate.' My mum opened, 'Like I've transferred my business over here and I don't know a lot of people.' I just shrugged and waited for the car to pull up next to the school, not having the energy to point out that no, its not the same. The journey lasted about 15 minutes before my mum dropped me off next to the school, before I even had a chance to shut the door properly she drove off to work. Nearly running over about a dozen children in the process. As I trudged along to school I noticed people forming back into their cliques, it wasn't anything petty or cliché, it was just people going back to their groups of friends to greet them and ask how they were over the half term holiday. As I pulled the door open to the school I noticed some guy harassing this kid over money, I didn't see his face, I only got to see the back of him but I did take note that he used an awful lot of products in his hair to retain the curls.

'Ass.' I muttered under my breath as the door slowly closed behind me.

I opened the door to the reception to see a lady at the desk typing something into the computer, she had blue eye shadow on and very pink plush and she was dressed in a very brought turquoise dress. She looked up from the computer screen and smiled at me warmly, 'Hi,' I started, 'I'm new here and I was told I had to go see the head on my first day.' I explained to the lady.

'Hi, I'm Sonya. Its nice to meet you.' She introduced herself. I had taken a liken to her immediately and returned the smile. She knocked on the window behind her that led to the office and pointed towards me, next thing a middle aged lady opened the door to greet me.

'Hello, I'm Mrs. Mulgrew your head. It's nice to meet you.' She said shaking my hand.

'You too.' I replied out of manners. She lead me into her office and sat me down.

'So how has your day been so far?' She asked as she rummaged through some papers.

'These fifteen minutes have been life changing Miss.' I answered in what was meant to be a jokey manner but I think she took it as sarcasm because she looked up from her papers and gave me a bemused look.

'So Effy, you moved here all the way from Bristol. That must've been quite a move.' She mused.

'The original plan was Cornwall but my dad thought that Scotland would hold more business prospects.' I rambled.

'Ah, he is right there.'

'Mm.'

'Anyway your mum emailed us all your information including your GCSE grades etcetera so all I have really to say is welcome and I hope you enjoy it here.' She smiled shaking my hand, 'The should be a student outside my office who will show you around. His names Jack McAllister.' She explained. I nodded and walked out of her office, slinging my bag around my shoulder. She handed me my time table before I opened the door.

'Hello?' I heard a masculine voice with a thick Scottish accent greet, I looked up, 'Hi, I'm Jack.' I'm here to show you around.' He was quite cute, I wasn't going to deny it. From a first glance he seemed like one of those people who would light up a room as he walked in it.

'Hi I'm Effy.' I introduced myself.

'So where are you from?' He asked smiling.

'I moved from Bristol in England.' I explained returning the smile because there was no need to be rude.

'Wow.' He said, 'That's quite far.'

I just shrugged, 'I guess.'

'I couldn't travel that far, I'd end up throwing up half way through.' He joked. I laughed a bit at that because I could relate, that was what I was like on the journey here so I decided to tell him so. We just shared a grin until he asked, 'So what do you have first?' He asked.

'English.' I answered glancing down at my time table. 'Me too, I'll walk you there.' We both walked to the English class together, he knocked on the door for an old man to open it.

'What is it Jack? You're late for class.' He sighed in annoyance. 'I was asked to meet the new girl and get her to class, she's in here sir.' He explained taking a seat in his chair.

'Oh, right. Well I'm Mr. Budgen, welcome, etcetera, etcetera, take a seat next to Dynasty.' He pointed to a girl with blonde, uncontrollable, curly hair and with a lot of makeup. I felt a bit hesitant about this but I took a seat next to her nonetheless. She resembled the type of girl who would make a snide comment about you behind her back but that feeling began to fade when she smiled at me and mimed 'hi' before turning back to her work. I felt my body relax a bit, English was a subject I got. I was good at it, I wasn't the type of girl who had some great musical talent and I couldn't act or dance to save my life and I only just scraped a D in maths and C science so I wasn't a genius either but English I got.

'Sir I need a book.' I stated bluntly. He turned to look at me, a hint of irritation about him. He just nodded a response before rolling his eyes and turning to look in the cupboard.

He groaned. 'There are none in here, I'm just going next door to grab one. Do the work on the board, Dynasty will explain what you have to do.' He explained, 'No mischief!' He prewarmed his class before walking out the door.

'Hey I never got your name.' Dynasty pointed out.

'My names Effy.' I answered leaning back on my chair. Two students from the table in front turned their heads, one was a girl with black hair and a block fringe and the other was a boy with black hair that looked natural where as the girls was dyed.

'Hi I'm Imogen, its nice to meet you.' She greeted. 'This is Connor my partner.' She introduced the boy next to her who smiled.

'Hi.'

'Hey.' I returned.

'And I'm Kevin!' Some boy from a few tables away grinned eagerly, he was sitting next to Jack who currently whacked him around the head and hissed something along the lines as 'cool it' to him. Mr. Budgens returned again though carrying my book, I wrote my name 'Effy Bridges' along the top in my neatest hand writing and the words 'English literature & Creative Writing on the bottom line' before opening my book.

'So how has your first day been so far?' Asked Imogen. Me, Dynasty, Kevin, Connor, Imogen and Jack were all sat together at a table in the cafe at break.

'Its been good, I was convinced that is spend my first break and lunchtime here sitting on my Todd.' I answered truthfully.

'Good thing Mrs. Mulgrew gave you such a great buddy then.' Jack laughed, his Scottish accent never seized to amaze me, even though I was in Scotland.

'Wait, I thought you were my buddy.' I teased. He just chucked besides me.

'Yeah but i-' I never got to hear the end of Jacks sentence because his whole body became still and he was now glaring at something. My eyes followed his gaze until it landed on a guy who just walked into the room, he had black hair and brown eyes, he was in the school uniform so he was obviously a student but his face which which was threatened by stubble suggested otherwise to him being some pubessent 13 year old boy, that and his height. He was though, currently talking to some pubessent 13 year old boy. It didn't look like a friendly 'how do you do' either. 'Jack I know you hate the ground my brother walks in but can you please stop looking at him as of you're picturing his murder.' Dynasty remarked.

I glanced at her and back at the boy again, they didn't look at all similar. 'Thats because I was.' Jack corrected her.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but didn't pry. 'Ugh.' Jack groaned, 'Why is Barry walking this way?' I looked up and 'Barry' was indeed walking this way. He stopped when he reached our table.

'Hi Jack.' He leered. His voice was familiar.

'What do you want?' He demanded.

'Say hi to your mum for me.' Barry laughed, I didnt get the joke.

'I've got to go for football practice, Imogen will show you to your next lesson.' Jack declared as he got up from his seat.

'Okay, I've got science next anyway so it wouldn't be so bad if I was late.' I mused just before Jack turned around. Barry then turned his over to me.

'Who's this?'He asked Dynasty pointing in my direction.

'Effy.' I answered for Dynasty. He looked back at me.

'You're new?' He asked.

'Yeah.' I nodded.

'I'm Barry Barry.' He said. It was him! He was the ass interrogating that kid from earlier. I knew I recognised his voice.

'Have you seen Casey?' He asked Dynasty.

'No I haven't, why?' She asked.

'Never mind.' He muttered walking off. I furrowed my eyebrows at him until the bell went and Imogen walked to science with me since we were in the same class. When we entered we explained to then teacher that I was new. 'Just sit over there by Barry.' Miss Sparks sighed,

'Maybe you could get him to shut up in class.' I grimaced internally. I looked over to Barry and reluctantly walked over to him and sat down besides him.

'Hi.' He said grinning.

'Hi.' I maintained expressionless. 'I like your shoes.' He complimented/sneered, I was still deciding.

'Thanks.' I answered bluntly so this conversation couldn't continue.

'You're making this very hard.' He commented thoughtfully. 'What hard?' I asked confused.

He grinned mischievously, 'Well we are in a biology lesson.' I stared at him horrified but he just laughed. Right in front of me.

'That is horrifying.' I stated.

'I'm joking, I'm joking. I meant you're making it hard to have a conversation with you.' He verified. 'So what's Effy short for?' He asked.

'Nothing. My mum always liked the abbreviated version for Elizabeth "Effy" but she hated the name Liz and Beth so she decided to just christen me Effy.' I told him.

'What a weird name, Effy. It sounds like a character from Winnie the pooh.' He mused.

'Barry Barry huh? What, were you born in a tunnel or something? Your names like an annoying echo.' I snapped back whipping my head around to face him.

'Oh how original.' He mocked, sarcasm laced in his voice.

'I haven't even started the repetition jokes yet.' I retorted.

'You know, you remind me of this canary we used to have. Whenever it opened its mouth it just made this irritating squawking sound.' He snidely remarked.

'You-'

'Barry get on with the work or were you too busy flirting with Effy to even know what we're doing.' Miss Sparks demanded . A chorus of immature 'oohs' and wolf whistles chorused throughout the class room.

'Me flirting with her? Yeah she wishes!'

'You're such a narcissist!'

'You haven't denied it yet.' He pointed out smug.

'I didn't think I had too, the obvious is right there.' I gestured towards his face 'And besides I'm not really into guys who have more hair care products then me.' I remarked which rewarded me a laugh from the classroom and Miss Spark stifling back a giggle.

Embarrassment flashed through his face but as soon it was there it was gone and replaced by and evil smile and a hushed voice. 'You've just made a big mistake there.' He whispered so only I could here.

'Ooh I'm so scared.' I muttered sarcastically but I would be lying if I said my stomach didn't just lurch the tiniest bit.

'I've see you've gotten on the wrong side of Barry.' Connor pointed out as me, him, Imogen and Rhiannon walked over to the sixth formers lounge.

'Is he always like that?' I asked gruffly. Imogen and Connor shared a look, I couldn't read it though.

'Barry-' Imogen started 'Barry is trouble, big trouble. He terrorises half the school, he's only out for himself and when his younger sister was having an identity crisis he completely blocked her out because he was ashamed of her.' Connor stated bluntly.

'Its true, its your first day and he's already at logger heads with you. Just try to keep your distance.' Imogen warned.

'Try to keep your distance from who?' Jack suddenly appeared from no where.

'Barry.' I answered him with a sigh. Jack's goofy grin was instantly wiped and annoyance spread through his face.

'Stay away from him.' He seethed.

'Don't worry, I'm going to.' I answered with a nervous chuckle, 'I had to sit next to him in Science and he kept annoying me all through.' I huffed, not getting in to the constant whistling even though I told him about ten times to stop and also the constant knocking me with his below whilst I was trying to write. I had no intentions of getting to know him.

That goofy smile returned, 'Oh right. Good. Where you guys headed?' He asked.

'The lounge.' Rhiannon told him.

'I'll walk with you, I've got a study period too.' He stuffed is hands into his pockets and started walking with us. When we got there we sat down on the couch and started talking, mainly they were just filling me in on the gossip in school and what I need to know. Like how Casey was Dynasty and Barry's younger sister and she went through this massive stage of wanting to be a boy but apparently now she was going to make a harder effort to be a girl. Or how Barry got a beloved teacher fired because he terrorised her to the point that she slapped him. Also how blackmailed Imogen and Connor into giving him money. The topic of conversation was basically all Barry-wards, like they were trying to totally put me off ever making contact with him.

'Hey guys, what are you talking about?' Kevin asked as he walked in with prep in his step.

'Barry.' We all said in unison but all different emotions, Jack said it through gritted teeth whereas Imogen said it with a tired sigh as of she was just fed up with him, Connor said it with a roll to his eyes, Rhiannon said it with a hint of awkwardness as if the though of him made her cringe (apparently they had small, not so wild, history) and I just said it with complete boredom of hearing about him. Like seriously how many things can be said among one subject? Kevin made a knowing 'Ah' sound as he sat down.

'Where's your girlfriend?' Connor asked.

'Dynasty has gone to the office with Casey to call their mum about something.' He replied.

'So Effy, why did you move to Scotland?' Rhiannon asked.

'My dad is expanding his business and something to do with Scotland being a good choice and my mum has what she likes to think is a business but actually she just co-owns a restaurant in Bristol and she looked at this as an opportunity to turn it in a chain restaurant.' I explained briefly.

'Oh cool, what's it called?'

'The Rox.' I told them.

'Oh I've been there before, its really fancy isn't it?' Imogen said, 'Foods really nice. One of ma's boyfriends took us there.'

'Yeah.' I smiled not bothering to mention how much I hate that place, don't think it'd be good for business.

'Oh yeah Effy have you got a locker yet? It makes it easier rather than lugging around all those textbooks all day.' Jack asked, lifting my pretty heavy bag for emphasis.

'Yeah I just haven't bothered looking for it yet.' I told.

'Well let's go find it then.' He decided jumping up.

'What? Now?'

'Why not?'

'Uh, okay then.' I said as I slung my bag round my shoulder and walked beside him. After we left the lounge he asked me what locker number I was. 'Seventy five.' I memorised as I glanced around the school, 'Are classes always that chaotic?' I asked pointing to one class in particular where an African girl with tall hair was stood on a table, it looked as if she was giving a speech or something.

'Yeah,' He laughed sheepishly, 'It can get quite interesting though.' He grinned.

'I can imagine.' I murmured.

'What about you? How chaotic was your old school like?' He asked.

'Well the first school I went to was pretty chaotic, everyone there was so loud mouthed and rebellious, they'd never do there work or anything. It was a pretty crap school, the teachers were no good either. And then my parents moved me to a Catholic school half way through year ten and it was pretty behaved there. They were also really strict, like no nail polish type of strict. And whenever a kid answered back to there teacher they thought they were so hard.' I half groaned, cringing internally about some of the knobs that I went to school with, this earned me a chuckle from Jack though.

'Sounds like a blessing in disguise you moving here then.'

'Yeah I suppose so.' I chuckled along with him, when we finally reached locker number seventy five I pulled out my key and reached for the lock when I heard Jacks name being called out. We both turned our head to see Miss Boston standing behind us. 'Oh hey Miss.' Jack greeted.

'McAllister can I speak to you in my office please?' She asked.

'Am I in trouble Miss?' He asked wearily.

'No, I just need to have a talk with you.' She stated.

'Okay,' He then turned to me, 'If I'm not back in five just head back without me.' I nodded.

'Nice to meet you Effy. I hope you enjoy it here at Waterloo, I'm sorry I can't introduce myself properly now but maybe later?' She asked smiling, I nodded again. They both turned around an walked off, well that sounds ominous. I spun on my heel and lodged the key onto my lock, causing the lock to click open, I pulled my locker open and placed a few books in there. When I slammed the door shut I gave a startled gasp to see the infamous Barry Barry leant against somebody's locker with his arms folded and an amused smirk across his face. My expression immediately hardened.

'What?' I demanded.

'That's not very polite.' He patronised. I just rollers my eyes as if he didn't even deserve a proper response. 'I decided to let you know that since you're new I'm going to let that petty attempt at embarrassing me I'm science slide and forgive you.' He shrugged, was he for real?! I had to ask him.

'Are you for real?! You're going to forgive me?' I spluttered, staring at him incredulously.

'No need to thank me.' He smirked.

'Good because I'm not going to thank you, if anything it should be me even considering forgiving you, not the other way round!' I answered decisively.

He laughed, he actually had the nerve to laugh, 'And what made you stumble onto that conclusion?' He asked.

'Its you harassing the new girl on her first day after big move when she doesn't even know anybody here.' I stated milking it a bit, 'I'd say that would be owed a pretty big apology, wouldn't you?'

'Well maybe if the new girl didn't try to start fights on the first day.'

'She was defending herself! It wasn't her fault some jackass took some amusement out of taking the piss out of her name!'

'Oh so the comment about haire products what self defence as well then was it?'

'Its not my fault you have more gel then hair on your skull.' I pointed out.

'Oh you really are asking for it aren't you?' He chuckled taking a step forward, but it wasn't a nice, innocent amused chuckle that me and Jack shared earlier it was one of those chuckles a serial killer makes before murdering his next victim and chopping their head off.

I took a step towards him as well so we were only inches apart, both of us trying to declare dominance, 'I could say the same for you.' I seethed but it didn't sound nowhere near as threatening as him because he was still a good foot or two taller then me and was towering over me but like hell was I going to admit defeat.

I just glared at him. He just glared at me. We had a whole glaring at eachother thing going on until it got disrupted. 'Hey Effy, you ready- what the fuck are you doing here Barry?' Jack demanded.

We both took a step back. Barry just ignored Jack and focused on me, 'Good luck at this school, you're going to need it. Now.' Barry sauntered off knowing that he got the last word.

'What did he want?' Jack asked, still glaring at the direction which Barry left.

'Basically just proving what you guys told me about him.' I muttered grabbing my bag.

After five minutes of waiting for my mum outside the school gates I opened my phone to discover a text from her saying: You will have to walk home today x I sighed, at least I actually knew the way. Just as I was about to head off I noticed Barry walk out the gates. I groaned internally and externally and sludged off as fast as my heave boots would let me. 'You waited for me? How sweet.' Barry cooed.

'Don't flatter yourself.' I hissed.

'Suit yourself.' He commented.

'I will.' I hissed again.

'Should probably stop hissing like that, it will get people confused.' He said.

'How so?' I rolled my eyes.

'Well you already look like a pig and pigs don't generally hiss.' He remarked casually as if insulting me right to my face about my looks took minimal effort.

'You know you should really look into branching out on a pair of GHD's, that gel isn't doing a good job of containing those curls of yours little bo-sheep.' I commented.

He didn't reply, he just narrowed his eyes at me before opening his mouth and saying, 'I can see me really loathing you in the near future.'

'Feelings mutual.' I muttered before saving him off. After five minutes of us walking in the same direction as eachother but a few metres apart I began to become weary, after another ten I was starting to get suspicious and after another five I was just damn right annoyed. 'Are you stalking me or something?!'

'What? No! I live in this street!' He declared defensively.

'Oh great, we live in the same street.' I threw my arms up in the air. He groaned when hearing this bit of information. My stomach lurched again, oh god. What if we're neighbours? That worry faded though when I reached my house and I heard him mutter, 'At least we live a good ten minutes away from eachother.' Before trudging off again, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I glared at the back of him until he was no longer in sight before I turned to go inside. Kicking off my boots I sauntered into the kitchen expecting to see mum there but in its place there was a note lying on the kitchen counter.

'I'll be back for six(ish), fish fingers in the oven x' I just sighed, 'Well at least dad will be back soon.' I muttered flipping out my phone to check if I had any messages, one. The word Dad popped up on the screen, knowing what it was going to say I clicked on it. 'Going to be late, be back by 7 latest. £20 on top of microwave for pizza.' Not even a 'How was your first day?' With nothing else to do I flicked on the TV as a feeble attempt to fill the house with human sounds other than me.

**[A/N: Hey! I've tried to make my character a bit different from other Waterloo Road fanfics I've read and tried to not give her such a serious home life because everyone I read there OC was either; suicidal; depressed; had an eating disorder; abusive home ect. And those are very serious matters indeed and I would feel bad by portraying my character to be like that when I haven't actually been through it myself, I don't want to offend anybody. #cutcakesnotwrists (youtube it!) Also I want this to be a bit more upbeat. Hopefully you havent stopped reading yet. Effy Bridges is being played by Effy stonem in skins series 4 cos I like her hair wavy. Please review me and give me some feedback. Peace!]**


End file.
